Mr Brightside
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: I've always viewed Ron as Mr. Brightside. In this story he's following Kim on one of her dates and he's losing control. How far will he go to have her? ONESHOT. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not the Disney© show Kim Possible©. Nor do I own any characters, character attitudes, names of devices or locations, etc. I claim no ownership of anything with a copyright mentioned in this story. I do own this story, however, so don't steal and don't sue.

Author's Note: I absolutely love this song and have since I started reading and writing fan fictions. I dedicate this story to Beast57 for giving me the idea. Enjoy.

Mr. Brightside

By Lil' Slugger24

'Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss'

Ron Stoppable looked out from behind his menu at the laughing couple, enjoying their meal. He was a blonde-haired, brown-eyed teenager with two clusters of freckles located just underneath each eye. He was of average height and had a skinny build. He was spying on his ex-girlfriend Kim Possible with her date Josh Manke.

Kim was a beautiful with long red hair, green eyes, an attractive build, and a wonderful smile. She had just recently broke up with the blonde stalker and began to date the well sought Josh Manke. She always got lost in his eyes and his charming smile. However, she never wanted to find her way back to the light.

Josh was a very handsome teenager with blue eyes and spiked dirty blonde hair. He had a thin but muscular figure and perfect, white teeth. He was the envy of most men his age for he could have any woman he desired. In fact, this was a reason that Ron hated him so much. He smiled dashingly to Kim as they conversed and ate their meal.

The restaurant was full of people all talking amongst themselves quietly and eating politely. The walls were a vibrant red and many of the surrounding lights were dimmed to create a romantic atmosphere. Every table had a lit candle and wonderfully catered meals. All except Ron's table. He refused to have any light so as to keep attention away from him as he watched the red-head and her date.

Every time that Kim laughed, his insides lurched. He knew Manke was a sly, manipulative jerk. It was a proven fact that Josh only dated girls for one reason, he wanted to get something out of it.

In reality, Josh was a kind man. There was no proven fact, however, Ron didn't want to believe this. He could think of nothing he had done wrong in his relationship with Kim, that could only mean that Manke was behind all of it. Ron wasn't going to rest until he could prove how in the wrong Josh was.

The couple finished their meal and stood for now they were going to their movie. This date was well planned by the blue-eyed boy, first dinner, then a movie, then whatever else they wanted. Ron exited silently behind the two and watched as they hailed a cab to take them across town to the cinema.

'Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag'

The movie theater was uncharted territory to Ron. He had to rush to his car and quickly follow the cab or else his plans for the night would be ruined. To add to his frustration, the taxi driver was a lead-footed maniac, running red-lights and speeding passed stop signs. Fighting was all the blonde boy could do to keep up with the yellow coffin on wheels.

Alas, the pair of cars arrived safely at the theater. Josh helped Kim from her seat and lead her with his hand to the building. Ron watched from his vehicle as the couple strode up to the service window and ordered their tickets.

As soon as Kim and Josh entered the establishment, he got out of his car and walked up to the window himself. He was incredibly nervous for he didn't think about how he was going to acquire the same movie tickets as the couple before him.

"Uh…" the blonde man started with. "Give me a ticket for whatever those two were going to see…"

The middle aged woman on the other side of the glass cocked her head slightly. "Sir? I can't do that…"

Ron was growing frustrated as he knew the longer he waited, the further Kim and Josh would be from him. He scowled passed the glass and into the woman's eyes. "Look, they are my friends and I know that they were waiting for me before I got here. They told me on their cell phone to just buy a ticket to whatever movie they were going to see. Unfortunately, the connection cut out before they got a chance to give me the title. Now, give me a ticket so I can watch the movie with them, okay?"

The woman shook her head and picked up a nearby phone. "I already told you I can't do that, sir. I'm calling the manager."

Ron growled slightly and took off the second he saw the woman dial the first couple of numbers. He had to get away from the scene before witnesses arrived. He'd wait them out and return a little later to follow Kim and her date.

The wait was long and irritating, but the theater security eventually disbanded and Ron moved to a better viewing point of the entrance and exit of the theater. He watched the doors with anticipation, waiting for his past girlfriend and her present boyfriend.

At last, the red-head emerged from the theater and Manke was holding her hand. She was smiling seductively and licked her lips. Ron started up his car and watched as the couple again called a cab. This time, however, they went back the way they came and were heading for Manke's neighborhood.

Ron kept right on their tail, but stayed far enough back that no one would be suspicious. He watched as the cab pulled up to Josh's house and let the boy with spiked hair out. Ron was relieved and assumed the date was over until Kim got out of the yellow taxi as well. He was shocked to see that she was entering his enemy's home.

He parked his vehicle across the street and got out. He walked stealthily to a nearby window and stared inside. Josh led Kim to his love seat sofa and offered for her to take a seat. The red-head did this and smiled again in the same seductive manner as before to the man. He took his seat next to hers and kissed her passionately.

'Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go'

Ron felt himself fully enraged by this act. Many times before had he and Kim shared a kiss, why did Josh get to share something to special with her that Ron, himself, still longed for.

'And I just can't look

It's killing me'

Ron couldn't stand the sight of his love kissing his enemy. He grew angry, even more so than usual. He wanted to be with Kim, it wasn't fair that Josh could just walk in and take her. Ron had worked so hard before just trying to get a date and all Manke had to do was smile and wink.

'And taking control'

Ron didn't want to resort to this, but he felt he had no choice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. The sight of it made him squeamish, he didn't want to do it, but he couldn't let Josh have Kim. He walked around to the entrance of the home and kicked it open.

The couple in the other room stood up and gasped. They had heard an intruder break into the house and were frightened of who it could be. Ron stepped into their view and turned toward Josh. The blonde man lifted his gun and aimed it carefully at Josh's head.

"This is it, pretty boy…" Ron said evilly. He smiled madly and then looked to Kim's frightened face. It made him stop in mid-action.

"Ron…?" the girl asked with fear, "What are you doing?"

The blonde-haired man took in her features as he held tightly to his weapon. He looked intently to his ex-girlfriend and then angrily to his worst enemy several times before looking at himself. He felt his hand tremble and he pressed the weapon up to Manke's head, "If I can't have her, no one will!"

He made an attempt to pull the trigger an end his rival once and for all, but he stopped upon hearing Kim's small voice, "Ron… don't do this…"

'Jealousy

Turning saints in to the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

I'm Mr. Brightside'

Ron let his arm fall. The look of terror on the blue-eyed boy's face fell and he began to regain his composure. The blonde man with the weapon looked down at his hands and then back to Kim. He felt so ashamed of himself, but he loved the red-head so much. Something was wrong with him, but he could only think of love as the problem.

He figured that if Kim had to come back to him, she would. Without Josh, she would have to come back to him. But if he killed the blue-eyed dream, he wouldn't be himself anymore. Why would Kim come back to a man she didn't love? Much less, a man she no longer knew?

The blonde boy stared at the girl and dropped his gun. "I'm… sorry…"

He turned and ran away, never looking back. He had to get away from there. Anywhere would be fine, just away from her. Kim had made him this way. Without her love, he wouldn't have changed from the caring teenager whom was always there for her. He wanted her so much that he almost killed a man for her. This was not his way. He had to leave or he would be doomed to a life of always wanting but never obtaining.

He ran away, never to see Kim again, never to be heard from again. He just ran away… And the red-head wouldn't know it, but without him, she wasn't the same either…

'I never

I never

I never

I never'

THE END


End file.
